triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Xu
|| pinfo *'Name: '''Xu Mae, Baroness *'Gender:' Female *'Species:' Hylian *'Profession:' Former artesan, current noblewoman *'Height:' 5'6" (168cm) *'Weight:' 140 lbs (63 kg) *'Birthday:' 29 March || look Xu is a woman in her early 30s. While she might seem calm and relaxed oftentimes, there's a few wrinkles on her face that might indicate that she hasn't always been in the best of circumstances. Her eyes are deep green in colour, and, while there's still a spirit of adventure therein, there's also a bit of world-weariness as well. Her hair is auburn. Outside of the castle, she wears her long, wavy hair down, reaching her mid back in length, but at the castle she'll wear her hair high and braided as in the fashion in courtly circumstances for a lesser noble. Nowadays she can often be seen wearing small silver bangles in her ears. Overall, she's roughly five and a half feet tall, relatively average height or perhaps slightly short, and she's average weight, though at present she's growing heavier thanks to her gradually developing second child. At court (and depending upon the circumstances), she's often seen wearing long dresses of velvet. Away from the nobility, however she tends to wear much more casual clothing, angle-length skirts, blouses, and vests. Quite regularly, there's almost always a golden lyre attached to a belt at her hip and, more rarely, a recurve bow slung over her back. || inventory *'Silver lyre: Xu rarely goes anywhere without an eight-stringed golden-plated handheld lyre. Slightly smaller than the ones most musicians can play, it will often be attached to a hook on her belt. *'''Recurve bow and quiver: Less commonly these days, Xu will carry a darkly-stained wooden bow that is carried with the string over her chest and the riser and limbs at her back. Her bow now has a bit of metal attached to the riser to make it more sturdy. Xu's arrows tend to have emerald fletching when she can get them within a leather quiver. *'Wolfos head charm necklace:' Outside of the castle, Xu tends to wear a silver charm resembling a wolfos' head around her neck. || history Xu's childhood was rough, one that was made difficult through a series of headaches that plagued her childhood. She hadn't made too many friends even through her adolescent years, and so she remained mostly attached to her mum, who raised her as a single parent. She'd eventually get wrangled up in Ganondorf's second quest to conquer Hyrule. Becoming the guardian of the Kokiri Emerald for a time, she would eventually be kidnapped but not before a daring escapade into freeing both Link and Zelda from Ganondorf's clutches. After her kidnapping and eventual release in a trade, she was forced to flee Hyrule for over a year. Her return was only assured after Ganondorf was exiled to Termina, whereupon she became an informal advisor and confidante to Zelda. It was also during this time when she would make some strong friends, the closest of them being Irina, whom she likes to call sister despite there being no blood relation. For a time, Hyrule remained unsettled, but eventually the threats from Ganondorf began to wane, and only then did she manage to fall in love with Einion, whom she married not long afterward. She now has a two-year-old daughter named Quinlan (Quin for short) who is something of a cute troublemaker. She holds two residences, one in Kakariko Village and one at Hyrule Castle.